Warrior twinking guide
Introduction Warriors are on the lower end of characters picked as twinks but if geared and specced properly can top the damage and kill counts as well as be the hardest target to take down. Picking a Race All races, excluding Blood Elves, can be warrior. So lets take a look at what they offer to the Warrior Class. Alliance Humans: *+5 to swords and maces skills (common warrior weapons) *Perception: Allows you to see nearby stealthed targets, which can be a great advantage. Dwarves: *Highest base strength and stamina of alliance. *Stoneform: Purges poison and bleed effect and grants immunity from them for 8 seconds. Night Elves: *Shadowmeld: Grants stealth while still. Great advantage for camping and ambushing. *Quickness: 1% chance to dodge an attack. Gnomes: *Escape Artist: Allows you to keep up with slowing classes that would otherwise kite you to death. Draenei: *Gift of the Naaru: Heal over time. At level 19 heals for around 320. *Heroic Presence: Increases chance to hit by 1%. Horde Orcs: *+5 to axes skill (common warrior weapon) *Blood Fury: Racial that increases attack power by 78 for 15 seconds. 2 minute CD. Forsaken: *Will of the Forsaken: Made immune to fear, sleep, and charm effects. *Cannibalize: Eat dead to regain hit points. Great way to recharge during short breaks in combat. Tauren: *War Stomp: Stuns surrounding targets for two seconds. *5% added to max health. Great racial better and better the more stamina gear you add. Troll: *Berserking: Activate to increase attack and casting speed for 10 seconds. Gearing Up With any twink its best to start gearing as soon as possible to ensure that you have all you need prior to reaching 19. Head: *Green Tinted Goggles(better because it can be enchanted) *Lucky Fishing Hat Neck: *Sentinel's Medallion / Scout's Medallion *Thick Bronze Necklace Shoulder: *Blackrock Pauldrons *Defender Spaulders *Durable chain shoulders *Talbar Mantle *Serpent's Shoulders Back: *Sentry Cloak *Tranquillien Champion's Cloak *Miner's Cape *Firebane Cloak *Subterranean Cape *Hide of Lupos Chest: *Blackened Defias Armor *War Paint Chestpiece *Outrunner's Chestguard of the Bear *Armor of the Fang Wrist: *Cavedweller Bracers *Beetle Clasps / Steel-clasped Bracers *Fortified Bracers of the Bear Hands: *Thorbia's Gauntlets *Defender Gauntlets of the Bear Waist: *Cobrahn's Grasp *Deviate Scale Belt *Fortified Belt of the Bear *Stormbringer Belt *Runescale Girdle Legs: *Mighty Chain Pants *Chausses of Westfall (High level armor kits can not be applied) Feet: *Silver-linked Footguards *Hulking Boots *Nat Pagle's Extreme Anglin' Boots (Enchant with +12 Stamina or Boar's Speed) *Savage Trodders Fingers: *Seal of Wrynn / Seal of Sylvanas *Protector's Band / Legionnaire's Band *Demon Band *Blood Ring Trinkets: *Insignia of the Alliance / Insignia of the Horde *Arena Grand Master Two of these are great. <- The shields are on the same cooldown and insignia is invaluable. *Minor Recombobulator Main Hand: *Shadowfang *Skeletal Club *Cruel Barb *Protector's Sword / Legionnaire's Sword *Dawnblade (This is the most stamina you can get from a weapon 5 at lv 19, so it's good for a tank) Shield: *Arctic Buckler *Redbeard Crest *Gold-plated Buckler Two-Hand Weapon: *Glacial Stone / Runic Darkblade *Searing Blade *Night Reaver *Smite's Mighty Hammer *Sin'dorei Warblade I suggest carrying both a two-hand weapon as well as sword and shield. Ranged: *Thick Bronze Darts *Throat Piercers *Venomstrike *Outrunner's Bow / Outrider's Bow Enchantments Head: *Lesser Arcanum of Constitution +100 Health *Lesser Arcanum of Protection +12 Dodge *Arcanum of Rapidity 10 haste rating Back: *Enchant Cloak - Lesser Agility +3 Agility *Enchant Cloak - Dodge +12 Dodge Rating Chest: *Enchant Chest - Major Health +100 Health *Enchant Chest - Greater Stats +4 All Hands: *Enchant Gloves - Greater Strength +7 Strength *Enchant Gloves - Strength +5 Strength *Enchant Gloves - Superior Agility +15 Agility *Enchant Gloves - Minor Haste +10 haste rating Wrists: *Enchant Bracer - Superior Stamina +9 Stamina *Enchant Bracer - Greater Stamina +7 Stamina *Enchant Bracer - Superior Strength +7 Strength Legs: *Nethercleft Leg Armor +40 Stamina, +12 Agility *Clefthide Leg Armor +30 Stamina, +10 Agility Feet: *Enchant Boots - Minor Speed +8% speed increase *Enchant Boots - Greater Stamina +9 Stamina Main Hand: *Enchant Weapon - Crusader 75-125 Heal and +100 Strength (15 sec) *Enchant Weapon - Fiery Weapon 40 Fire damage *Enchant Weapon - Lifestealing Up to 40 shadow damage and 40 hp gain Shield: *Enchant Shield - Greater Stamina +7 Stamina *Enchant Shield - Stamina +5 Stamina *Felsteel Shield Spike +26-38 Block damage Two-Hand: *Enchant Weapon - Crusader 75-125 Heal and +100 Strength (15 sec) *Enchant Weapon - Strength +15 Strength *Enchant 2H Weapon - Agility +25 Agility *Enchant Weapon - Fiery Weapon 40 Fire damage *Iron Counterweight +20 haste rating. Haste scales with level, so haste enchants at low level can be really powerful. Talents Damage Build: *Cruelty: 5/5 *Improved Heroic Strike: 3/3 *Improved Rend: 2/3 Classic twink warrior build. Combine with decent two-hand weapon to really cause some damage. Defense Build: *Anticipation: 5/5 *Deflection: 5/5 Combine with high stamina,shield, and Enchant Boots - Minor Speed. Decent for flag running and taking a few more hits. All-Round Build: *Deflection: 5/5 *Improved Charge: 1/2 *Cruelty: 4/5 Improved Charge gives you 12 rage instead of 9 when you charge, enabling you to hamstring opponents with a speed buff during the one second stun. Immensely valuable. Tactics Here's a valuable tip. Alot of warriors out there like using Heroic Strike for the extra damage. Instead I spam hamstring, mocking blow and rend. The extra dodge-overpowers, crusader procs and weapon procs create much more dps than using herioc strike. How to kill guides (will be updating with all classes) Hunters: *If they are sending their pet to attack you and you arent near a wall then you will die. So dont start running. Charge into them. *Hamstring *Rend *Demoralizing Shout and Thunder Clap if pet is attacking you. *Heroic Strike and re apply Hamstring when it runs out. Line of sight is possibly the most valuable tool when fighting a hunter. Learn how to use it, and only the best hunters will trouble you. Rogues: Use a sword and shield and rogues are easy to beat at 19. Most twinked rogues have stacked agi, and the decent ones will have upwards of 60% dodge. *When you think there's a rogue around (arena) use blood rage, run around and spam tab. If you're lucky you'll get near enough to the stealthed rogue to see him, then hamstring him, breaking him out of stealth before he can ambush or garotte you. (If the rogue isn't using 15 agility enchants then you can wait in defensive stance and try and disarm him at the start of the fight, instead.) *You must have Demoralizing Shout and Thunder Clap up at all times. You will last alot longer. *Keep rend up, incase they somehow get away from you. By the time they're able to resteatlth you should be able to charge them. *Spam hamstrings, Overpower every five seconds. * Also, try to hamstring, and move around them ALOT. A l33t twink friend of mine dueled, and I found out that when i jumped around him, while we both tried to fight each other , you have a better chance of winning... When we did 1vs1 no moving around I got him to 30% health than lost. When we jumped around I would win by a lot, or match would be close.. Note: If you happen to have a spare pair of fishing boots, get Enchant Boots - Surefooted put on them for fighting rogues. Surefooted gives you 10 hit rating, which is about 4.3% extra chance to hit. I don't know how it works, but it also makes it more likely that you crit. This is really helpful against dodge rogues. Misc. Category:Guides